Rendezvous'
by libras
Summary: A fleeting night of romance between an odd pairing.


Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and probably never will own the rights to noir so please don't sue me. This story is a tangent from Noir set a little bit after Episode 11: "moonlit tea-party". I tried to keep characterization and mood as close as possible to the series, but probably failed miserably. But anyways, try and enjoy!  
  
".Alright, bye." The Girl hung up the phone and slipped a scrap of paper into the pocket of her shorts. "There we go." Kirika stood in that spot with a bit of a smile tugging at the edge of her mouth, not noticing the older woman walking in the door.  
"Well you seem to be in a good mood again. Who was that?"  
"No one."  
Mireille started to unpack the bags of groceries. "I told you that its best not to see people."  
Kirika's disposition quickly became noticeably colder. "It's not gonna be that way.this time." She went by Mireille and silently started to help her make that days lunch.  
The silence continued throughout lunch as Kirika daydreamed while Mireille tried to fit the pieces together. Kirika had left at dusk five times in the past three weeks, and each time she returned in the middle of the night, and often the subtle hint of wine would drift over to Mireille as they lay together. And the night before last when she did not even come to bed but returned a few hours after dawn with groceries (perhaps to use as an excuse as to why she was missing when Mireille woke). Could she have been going out with a local boy? No, she was quick to remark that it wouldn't be "that way, this time." But if she was seeing someone who could take care of himself then it was possible that he is a member of the Soldats, and she could be falling into a trap. No, that cant be it either. Something would have already happened, plus Kirika would never fall prey to anything like that. Well if he is in fact a member of the Soldats then maybe she is getting what they want to know. Why then, was she not told anything? All those unanswered questions bothered Mireille to no end. Especially the image of Kirika with someone, and she didn't know who. or was it just the image?  
"Any Jobs?" Kirika did not even look away from the window as she finished her meal.  
"Huh?.mm, no. Seems to be fairly peaceful right now."  
"Seems so."  
The day progressed the two young women, as usual, went about their everyday monotonous routine. Kirika spent most of her time at the window and tending to the plants while Mireille checked the computer for any possible jobs. But even though their bodies performed the same task, their minds were far from their usual thoughts.  
As the sky was filled with evening sunset's amber hue, Mireille got up and slipped on her shoes. "I'll be gone for just a little bit, I just remembered that I need to do something."  
Kirika did not move from her spot at the window. "Alright."  
As Mireille left the view of her apartment she pulled a cellular phone from her purse "Hi. Yes, I need a favor.alright."  
  
***  
  
For dinner, later that evening, there was a modest tossed salad, as well as a small dish of plain pasta. "Want some parmesan cheese?" Mireille's voice cut through the silence.  
Kirika nodded, and Mireille handed her a small container from the spice rack. After Kirika adding a sparse amount of cheese, the silence settled again for the next few minuets.  
"So what did u need to do?"  
"Just meet and old friend for a job, but it turns out he won't have all the information we need until tomorrow. Are you going out again tonight?"  
"Yea," Kirika said after a short delay as she got up to rinse her dishes. Kirika walked over to the bed and proceeded to lie down, fighting grogginess that pulled enough energy from her that made it hard to even hold her head up. The young girl finally gave up and slipped into a deep slumber.  
As soon as the younger woman breathing calmed, Mireille walked over to her and slowly reached into her pocket. As she unfolded the scrap of paper her suspicions were confirmed, as they showed directions to some where nearby.  
  
***  
  
"Hmmm?" Mireille glanced around. "yea this should be the place, damn that Kirika's chicken scratch." It was nothing but a street that had already retired for the evening. The shops and restaurant were closed, and the only sign of life was a passing car that quickly disappeared.  
Suddenly a swoosh and ruffle of clothing was audible and a keen dagger was pressed against Mireille jugular. "Where is she?"  
Mireille's eyes narrowed. "You! What do you want with Kirika?" Just then it all made sense, but had Kirika actually fell for her? How could she fall in love with that creepy child?  
Chloe slowly let the older woman go and dropped her hands to her side subjecting herself to the point blank gunpoint of Mireille's Walther. "I thought you would have figured it out already, or maybe you have and you don't want to face it." The girl smiled.  
The same twinge of pain that Mireille had felt earlier when she was in the dark about everything, hit her again. But why? Everything was evident now.  
Suddenly a light warm feeling pressed up against Mireille's lips. Chloe had repositioned the pistol and given the older woman a small kiss. "You really are a beautiful woman." The young redhead remarked as she pulled away . "I am just lucky you didn't realize your feelings for Kirika sooner. Otherwise, I might not have had the chance to love her myself." With that, she took her leave while the elder assassin stood there in shock.  
As she walked home, Mireille contemplated what Chloe had both done and said. Did she love Kirika? Yes. It was surprisingly easy to admit to herself, she had fallen for her only a few weeks after they met. But what about Chloe, just thinking about what Chloe did excited her, but why did she do it? Oh what is Kirika gonna say when I get back, Mireille thought to herself, surely she knows that there was something more in the parmesan cheese.  
When Mireille got home she was surprised to find the apartment was empty. Sighing, she undressed and slipped on her oversized dress shirt. "I suppose, she went out to find 'Miss Noir.'" She mumbled to herself as she turned off the lights. Just as she closed her eyes, Mireille realized that Kirika might never come back, that she wont ever get to see her rare grin that was such a blessing, that she would never lie down to sleep near her again, and that her companionship might be lost forever. Mireille finally made it to sleep, but not before her pillow was slightly dampened with salt water.  
It wasn't an hour later when Mireille found herself half awake and fueled by unrequited love and lust. The young Assassin quickly threw on a pair of khaki pants, and ran outside and in the direction she had taken earlier. When she was only a few meters from her destination, she completely woke up and slowed down, wondering what she was doing. Mireille was about to turn around when she heard a faint laugh. The blonde woman did an about face and peeked around the corner of a building to see, both Kirika and Chloe sitting across from each other at one of the tables in front of the closed restaurant. The two younger women, illuminated only by a small candle, were sipping on wine -from Chloe's vineyard no doubt- and slowly chatting in inaudible voices. Mireille only stood there and watched while thousands of random thoughts came and left, each tearing a little bit further into her, and Before she knew it an hour had came and went. The only thing that broke her trance was the scraping of chairs on the concrete as Kirika and Chloe went to stand up. After The two young assassins had walked off hand in hand Mireille, with her head bowed could do nothing more than slowly walk towards home.  
  
***  
  
When Mireille woke, she groggily pondered about her strange dream, but she was brought back to full consciousness when her arm shifted to he other side of the bed and she felt nothing. Instead of taking a shower like she usually did, Mireille just slowly ate her breakfast and spent the next few hours doing nothing but sitting in her oversized night-shirt and staring at her computer hoping for any assignment, so she could get her mind off of Kirika.  
At about mid afternoon, trying to pull herself together and get back in her old routine, Mireille decided to take a long shower, but upon getting out and an dressing, she didn't feel too much better. With a sigh she walked over to the window that Kirika always started from. Mireille couldn't figure out why Kirika enjoyed this, but instead of staring at the sky, she found it mildly interesting to observe the people below. Suddenly she saw something, that she didn't believe, it was Chloe and Kirika holding hands as they walked down the sidewalk. They stopped a few feet from the front of the apartment and kissed each other and slowly departed. She couldn't believe it, Kirika actually came back, but that realization didn't make Mireille feel like she thought it should. Sure she felt better, but she couldn't understand exactly what she was feeling. Plus there was that awkward pain again from the image of Kirika and Chloe kissing running through her head, and Chloe, she never looked more beautiful, Mireille's thoughts collided as she scrambled for a pen. Without completely knowing what she was doing or why, The young woman jotted something down on a small sheet of paper and left the apartment, locking it behind her. She managed to dart around the corner opposite the entrance, just as Kirika came upstairs.  
"There we go," Kirika mumbled to herself as she went to turn the doorknob. "Oh" Kirika let out a quiet laugh as she pulled out a Key and unlocked the door. "there we go"  
After Kirika had closed the door, Mireille quietly rushed outside, careful to stay out of the line of sight from the window, and took off in the direction that Chloe took. It was not long before she ran by a street and at a glance noticed the distinct reddish hued hair. Mireille, without thinking, ran up behind the mysterious girl, grabbed her shoulder and went to spin her around, only to have a dagger pressed against her neck yet again as the girl twirled in the motion Mireille intended.  
"Oh! You?" Chloe grinned and closed her eyes as she lowered her weapon, "Does Kiri-" she was cut off as her head was lifted by a hand under her chin as Mireille's lips forced themselves onto hers. Chloe jumped back a bit with a slightly more concerned voice as she tried a different question. "What was that for?"  
Mireille opened her mouth to answer, but she was in as much shocks as the girl was and couldn't even explain it to herself, instead she just stared back at the eyes staring at her. With her initial shock having subsided, Chloe's face relaxed as she walked towards Mireille and wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist. Much to Mireille's surprise this actually relaxed her and prompted her to hang her arms over the younger girl whose head was resting on her ample chest.  
"I did forget what is was like to have the reassuring feeling of an older woman with me" Chloe muttered softly.  
A sense of drowsiness overtook both women as the younger seemed to lead whilst resting her head on the elder. The last thing that night heard soberly from the outside world was the soft closing of a door.  
  
***  
  
That morning, as she took in her surroundings of the large hotel-like room and recalled the past day's events, Mireille held Chloe's naked body closer to hers as she ran two fingertips on the girls fair skin, and smiled as she stirred. Mireille nuzzled closer to Chloe as she awoke, and after a quick kiss with a faint brush of tongues, both assassins stared at each other with both a strong sense of affection, and sadness knowing that they must depart from each other soon.  
"Why?" Chloe broke the silence as she pulled herself close to the blond haired woman.  
Mireille wasn't sure what to say. She was still confused, but was aware that her jealousy included her lust for Chloe, and thus actually felt slightly relieved due to the events of the night before. She still felt love for Kirika, but as long as she was there to offer companionship it was enough. With those comforting thoughts in mind, Mireille loosened her embrace on her red-haired lover, and slipped out of the warmth of the bed sheets to get dressed.  
Chloe gladly watched as the woman who pleased her every sense of visual aesthetics finished dressing and started to head out the door. But when Mireille stopped at the open door to look back one more time Chloe lost every bit of modesty and stepped out of the cover to give Mireille one last kiss on the cheek before she left.  
"When you first caught up with me yesterday, I was going to ask if Kirika Knew where you were."  
Mireille smiled and bowed her head, "She shouldn't."  
"You mustn't let her know." Chloe's demeanor became more serious. I don't want her to feel hurt. I don't know what this was for you, but to me it was just fleeting passion."  
Mireille, still smiling, nodded and pulled on the handle of the door.  
"Thank you" both women muttered as the door was closed, separating them.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it, here are some pointless notes: The main reason I did this is because I have yet to see any Mireille x Chloe fics and I wanted to do this to make something different. You probably noticed the sentence "The day progressed the two young women, as usual, went about their everyday monotonous routine." was very redundant. Yes that was an intentional pun(? I'm not sure what its referred to but technically it's a play on words). I also used Kirika's "there we go" a few times since it's a little bit of ad- libbing the seiyuu (I think I spelled that wrong) puts in when she can. If I look u can tell when she sez that her mouth really doesn't move. 


End file.
